Endless Love
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Love never ends whatever may happen, its just destiny that does the work. A KaZe love story
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... Uhh... so a very belated birthday fic for love332... Sorry if It took so long, while I promised you that it will be ready in 2 weeks... But I hope this fic of mine was worth the 1 month wait... This fic was actually inspired by the song Inori - You raise me up... So you guys should listen to it if you want :D this fic is a little angsty... but I'm emo so... i usually write these things...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor the song :( **

It was a bright sunday morning and Zero Kiryuu was standing by the road from the bookstore holding his things as he was waiting for his boyfriend Kaname Kuran to pick him up... He was waiting for a good of 15 mins twirling his silver pen with his pale fingers before he heard his cel ring... Picking his purple colored Sony Ericsson he looked at the screen and saw that it was his lover calling him.

"Hello?" Zero asked once he answered "Kaname, where are you? I've been waiting for 15 minutes already"

He heard a gruff before his question was answered "Hey Zero, I'm so sorry for not picking you up on time... You see there was this party at Kain's house and well..."

"You got drunk and got a major hangover am I correct" Zero snorted "And it looks like I'm the one whose going to go there"

"Correct again my dear" Zero could feel Kaname's sexy smile through the phone "I'll see you here, so.. you could be my nurse"

"Bye and I love you" Zero told him blushing before shutting his phone off and started crossing the street without bothering to look at his sides to check if there were vehicles rounding about all he could think about was Kaname.

While at the road a drunk driver was clumsily making his way through the door uttering curses at the people who were on his way. He also didn't notice that there was someone on the road.

Zero was halfway across the street when he noticed that a car was heading his way and was going on a really fast speed. he started hurrying, but he noticed that the car was sliding on the road...

**At Kaname's house**

Kaname was by the sofa waiting for his angel to arrive but it has been half an hour since he called and the chocolate haired man was starting to get worried... He tried to contact his lover's celphone... But it was off...

"Strange... Zero never leaves his celphone off..."

Kaname was starting to panic, he was about to get up when he noticed that his phone was ringing. He looked at the reciever and saw that it was the twin brother of his beloved: Ichiru Kiryuu calling him

"Hello Ichiru, What may I help you with?" Kaname greeted

"What may I help you with? What may I help you with? Is that all you can say! Don't you know that Zero nii-chan is here at the hospital?" Ichiru was ready to explode

Kaname's whole world stopped "Why is Zero there! What happened!"

"An idiotic drunk driver ran him over... Zero nii-chan lost a lot of blood get over here!" Ichiru's frantic sobs were heard through the phone

Kaname didn't bother on saying a goodbye to Ichiru as he quickly changed his clothes forgetting his hangover and quickly drove over to the hospital. While driving on the way,all that Kaname could think about was:

_**'Zero... Love... Please be okay'**_

**At the hospital **

Kaname quickly made his way over to the room the receptionist told him Zero was at... Upon arriving he saw Yuuki and Ichiru crying

"Is he O.K?" Kaname asked

He then felt a punch across his cheek, He looked down at Ichiru who was looking like that he was about to kill him

"I thought that Nii-chan was with you! Why weren't you with him!" Ichiru shouted "You're careless! You're not the perfect man to be with my brother!"

"Ichiru please understand..." Kaname tried to knock some sense into Ichiru "Please let me see him"

Kaname tried to walk in and see his beloved but the younger Kiryuu won't budge

"Just go! Don't ever show you're goddamn awful face in front of me and my brother ever again!" Ichiru pushed him trying to get him out of the hospital

Yuuki then tried to restrain Ichiru "Onii-san, just go please..." She begged as she hugged the younger Kiryuu trying to comfort him

Kaname obeyed his sister, he was speechless. He didn't bother watching where he was going. All he could think about are the what ifs situations...

**2 months later**

In a small cabin up a hill lies a lone figure currently wandering his hands, feeling the stone cold walls against his delicate palms. Lavender eyes that are said to never see the world again, his long silver hair reaching the small of his back. He was feeling his surroundings, after two months of being blinded by a car accident has made him sharper and a bit more careful for he didn't know what may be ahead of him during his current state of blindness.

Stopping his search for he has heard some light footsteps coming his way

"Ichiru" The silver head beauty acknowledge the other

"Yes Zero nii-chan?" Ichiru asked "Do you want something: Are you hungry?"

Grabbing the other boy's arm he said "No Ichiru, I'm fine" he paused "but I was wondering if we could go see Kaname*"

Ichiru turned sharply upon hearing the name that he was by heart disgusted with of hearing

"Why would you want to see that bastard!" Ichiru shouted "Nii-san please don't forget, that it was because of his carelessness that got you in that state!"

Ichiru's eyes were starting to gather tears and are threatening to spill any moment. As if sensing his twin brother's sadness; Zero tried to feel his face and was surprised that tears were falling the way down his cheeks.

He sighed

Zero wiped the tears with his thumbs before gathering the boy in his arms, rocking the both of them back and forth

"Ichiru, Kaname didn't mean it. None of us anticipated that accident" Zero ran his fingers through Ichiru's hair knowing it will calm him faster

After a few more minutes sobs & sniffles, the younger Kiryuu finally decided to calm down

"Why do you love him so much aniki?" Ichiru asked "He's the reason for all of this"

Zero couldn't answer his brother, he just loves the chocolate haired boy

"Can we go to Laprimosas, I want to get out of this awful cabin" Zero stated

Ichiru looked at him and sighed "Alright, if that's what you want"

Ichiru got up and helped his blinded brother on his feet, not letting go of his hand he walked over to the desk and got his car keys and went outside to the car. The younger Kiryuu after checking if his twin was comfortable; he drove to the restaurant. Both of them not knowing that a certain chocolate brown haired man was also going to Laprimosas to drown his sorrows for losing the one he loves.

**End of chapter **

**Crappy? I know, so as I said above this fic is a bday gift for my friend love 332... and this fic will be a 2 shot so hope you guys, will wait for the next part, Bye Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Finally! I'm about to do this -**huff- **I will finally update Endless love! I freaking updated!

Asuka: Woohoo! *cat calls* You are on a roll dear girl! 2 updates in a month!

Me: Emmm... Ehehe ***sweatdrops*** It's because my laptop finally got fixed and then I browsed it and saw that I had a chapter going on and I had to finish it!

Asuna: Whatever... Vampire Knight doesn't belong to this lazy girl cause if it did... She won't finish it...

Me: Hey!

* * *

_A lone brunette boy was standing in the middle of a hospital's hallway. Not noticing anything that was rushing past him. Everything in the hospital was speeding up before his very eyes when suddenly he heard someone shouting. _

_The brunette walked on trying to find the source of the shout he arrived near a room that had a long haired silverette standing in front of the door having his fist clenched glaring at the taller brunette man who was in front of him. _

"_I thought that Nii-chan was with you! Why weren't you with him!" the silverette shouted "You're careless! You're not the perfect man to be with my brother!"_

_Kaname was shocked he was seeing this scenario again _

_'No... Please No I don't want to see this again' he cried _

_"Ichiru please understand..." the man pleaded "Please let me see him"_

_Kaname watched as his dreamself tried to plead the younger Kiryuu twin to let him see his beloved _

"_Just go!" The silvere haired boy lashed out while a petite brunette girl tried to hold him off_

_Kaname tried to reach out to his other self who cried as he ran out of the hospital _

"_No, Don't leave at least wait until you have seen him! Please!" Kaname kept on begging but his voice didn't reach his dream self's ears _

"No!" Kaname shouted jerking awake panting and crying. His long brunette locks were drenched in cold sweat and was sticking out in different directions

"Not that dream again" he whispers miserably as he puts his face in his hands crying his heart out

"Kaname!" Ichijou barged in after opening the door to his bestfriend's room, immediately hurrying to his friend's side when he saw his shoulders violently shaking and anguished sobs coming from the brunette on the bed

"What happened?" he asked

Kaname kept silent, his sobs slowly turning into little shivers now while some stray hiccups can be heard every now and then.

With his best friend making that face he knew that Kaname had that dream again

"Kaname," Takuma soothed the trembling body

"Erm, If you want we could go to Laprimosas and have a drink or two?" he suggested trying to be helpful

Kaname nodded while wiping the left over tears from his face

"I'll be at your living room when you need me" the blonde informed him as a sign that he will be giving the brunette his privacy, even though he knew that he will only receive silence as a reply

_'It's already been 2 months since Zero's accident and Kaname's still being tortured by it day by day' the green eyed boy recalled _

_'A month since Yuuki told us that Ichiru and the twins' parents decided that it's better for Zero to be moved to a different environment away from everything that happened here. I know Yuuki knows where they are because she disappears for 2 or 3 days claiming she has a lot of schoolwork going on, but I'm pretty sure that she's visiting them' _

The boy sat down on the burgundy colored leather sofa recalling how the eldest Kiryuu twin's accident affected everyone of their inner circle.

_'Ever since it happened Kaname withdrew himself from us, as if he's like a zombie. He'd still come to school, be his kind, stoic and polite self but he became anti social, we would usually catch him staring into space and he won't talk unless it's something important other than that he's just silent with a depressing aura around him.'_

_'And worst of all is that he keeps drinking, honestly it's become a routine: he drinks, hallucinates that he's with Zero then the next day he crashes back to reality." _

Takuma sighs at this not really blaming his bestfriend's need to grasp the littlest moment to be with the silverette even if that moment is in his drunken state of mind.

That's why he sometimes offers him a trip to Laprimosas. In his defense its better if the teen will have someone there with him until the moment he gets home. Who knows what sort of trouble his best friend can encounter at this state though it's not just him who does this, sometimes the ones who offer a trip to that bar are Aidou, Kain or even his boyfriend Shiki.

Because all of them know that Kaname won't stop this routine. Not until Zero is with him again.

'I have to do something about this, this can't continue until forever' Takuma decided

"I am ready Takuma, shall we go now?" Kaname stated upon reaching the foot of the stairs and was now reaching for his trench coat on the hanger

"Hai, let's go Kaname" the blonde replied now rising from the couch and making his way to the hanger grabbing his own coat

Kaname only nodded opening the door to the house and stepping outside.

He wasn't bothering to put on a smile to show that he is alright, because they both know that he's not and never will be.

Takuma closed the door and looked at his bestfriend. They never talked about what happened in Kaname's dream because they both know that it will only cause Kaname further grief if he were to voice that he keeps seeing the scene when he was forced to back off his beautiful angel.

_'Don't worry Kaname, I'll do everything that I can to find Zero and get him to understand what you are going through' the blonde silently vowed falling into step with the brunette _

_'I just hope that while you are waiting for that moment you realize that you're not alone, because I'm sure the others will help me with this task' _

* * *

**Too cheesy? Again I'm SORRY my dears if this was just posted now and I know I said that I will make this as a 2 chapter story but it seems that my mind has other plans. So as far as I am concern this is now a multi-chapter story so I also hope that you bare with this offering. **

**So sorry if this chapter you only had Taku-chan with you. I just wanted this story to be told from every characters point of view. Again sorry if the ending is too cheesy. Bromance is highly needed here to help everybody out. :) **

**Also sorry if it's too short. Sorry if I keep saying sorry :( **

**If you people want updates on me or if I plan to update my stories or other future projects you can follow my tumblr .com just remove the parenthesis. :) **


End file.
